Especial de Navidad Deseo de Navidad
by Sebas602
Summary: Ella termino con el...El se convirtió en el cantante mas famoso de todos los tiempos..., pero de que sirve eso...si la persona que mas amas se ha ido de tu lado... En un concierto en su ciudad natal, el la vuelve a ver a ella... -Perdóname...perdóname Naruto -...No hay nada que perdonar... En la navidad se puede hacer cualquier cosa... ...incluso...volver con el amor de tu vida...


**Deseo de Navidad…**

* * *

 **(24 de diciembre del 2010)**

 **23:58 PM**

-Yo…no te amo…en realidad nunca lo hice… -una chica peliazul con cabeza gacha hablo.

El viento soplaba por aquel parque aquella noche. La nieve estaba asentada en el suelo y sobre los arboles…

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Fuiste tú la que… -decía un joven rubio sin creer en lo que le dijo.

-Por favor… ¿cómo crees que podría enamorarme de ti? Eres un soñador con el sueño de llegar a ser un cantante, sueño que tal vez nunca alcances… -.

Se podía sentir como el frio recorría cada cuadra de las calles y como la nieve empezaba a caer nuevamente…

-…Vengo que una familia influyente…no me pueden ver con alguien como tu...-

-No me digas eso, prometimos amarnos mucho, lo prometimos hace tiempo…y ahora… ¿quieres acabar esto…y justamente en Navidad…? –pregunto mientras sentía que su corazón se rompía lentamente.

-No me importa…por favor entiéndelo de una vez –dijo ella mientras caminaba afuera del parque…

-¡No espera! ¡¿Por qué me dejas?! Tu misma dijiste que lo nuestro era único, que me amabas mucho, lo recuerd… -

-¡Me enamore de alguien más! ¿M-Me oíste? –Dijo ella mientras sus piernas temblaban y su voz se entrecortaba -¡Me enamore de alguien más! -.

Con eso dicho la chica se retiró del lugar rápidamente mientras aquel joven estaba atónito y dolido por lo que había pasado…

…No sintió cuando…pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras apretaba su puño con tristeza e ira retenida…

…la había perdido…

* * *

 **(Presente: 24 de enero del 2015)**

 **18:25 PM**

 **-** ¿Me estas escuchando? –pregunto un chico pelinegro con un peinado en forma de piña a cierto rubio que tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Eh? –pregunto el rubio saliendo de lo que parecía ser un trance –Ah, sí, si te escuche –respondió rápidamente.

-No me mientas, sé que no lo hiciste –le dijo el – ¿qué te está pasando Naruto? -.

-mmm, Lo siento Shikamaru, es solo que estaba pensando en ciertas cosas, nada importante –le respondió Naruto mientras veía a Shikamaru –tranquilo, no te preocupes -.

-Me preocupo por que soy tu representante y consejero Naruto –dijo el mientras suspiraba –escucha, cuando cantaste esa canción escrita por ti en el 2012, la canción batió records y tú te volviste el artista más aclamado de todo el mundo –le recordó a lo que el rubio solo cerro los ojos mientras volvía su vista a la ventana del lugar –ahora estamos aquí en Konoha después de algunos años y tú vas a dar un gran espectáculo en el concierto de esta noche, así que tienes que ponerte bien, tus fans esperan verte alegre como siempre… -

-Eso ya lo sé Shikamaru, es solo…que…me había puesto a pensar que es nostálgico volver a nuestro hogar ¿no crees? –pregunto el rubio.

-Ahora que lo dices, si, da una sensación de alegría estar en nuestro hogar –respondió el.

Shikamaru como Naruto se estiraba en la silla mientras a bostezaba un rato.

-No lo olvides, a las 20:00 empieza la función –dijo el pelinegro – ¿la canción está acabada? –.

-Sí, justamente ayer la acabe, la melodía ya se la di a los de instrumentos –respondió – ¿por cierto? Ahora que estas aquí, deberías aprovechar yendo a visitar a Temari -.

-No lo creo, por que al momento en que me vea seguro me mata –dijo Shikamaru.

-No exageres, tú y ella se quieren mucho, debes visitarla y decirle cuanto la extrañaste -.

-Conociendo su temperamento eso no será cosa fácil… ¿pero sabes qué? –pregunto el haciendo que Naruto lo mirase –seguiré tu consejo e iré a verla ahora -.

-Ese es el espíritu –elogio.

-Pero volveré a las 20:00 para asegurarme de que todo estará bien –dijo el para luego recibir un asentimiento de Naruto -….Por cierto… ¿tú ya viste…? -.

-Sí, ya visite a mi prima Karin ayer cuando vine y luego de eso fuimos a visitar las tumbas de mis padres –respondió el –por cierto le deje una entrada al concierto de hoy, dijo que si iba a venir -.

-Oh, eso es genial, me alegro que lo hayas hecho –dijo Shikamaru caminando a la puerta –Bueno, me voy, volveré a las 20:00 -.

-Como digas Shikamaru, mándale mis saludos a Temari, Gaara y Kankuro –dijo Naruto despidiéndose.

-Claro, hasta luego –dijo el saliendo del lugar.

-Adiós… -se despidió el rubio.

Naruto se levantó de su silla y miro a su alrededor, el cuarto en el que estaba era el cuarto dentro de un gran estadio que iba a servir de escenario en el concierto de esa noche.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

El chico que tenía el sueño de convertiré en un cantante famoso y reconocido logro cumplirlo.

Durante los últimos 3 años había vendió más de 1000 álbumes de música y también había compuesto músicas las cuales habían sido premiadas y reconocidas a nivel mundial. Cuando llego a Konoha hace unos días había recibido muchas ofertas de contratos y en especial entrevistas las cuales había aceptado. Eso lo había dejado cansado.

…Se había convertido en un éxito…tenía muchas fans y seguidores…

…En especial mujeres que querían tener algo con el…pero él siempre las rechazaba de la manera más educada posible…

Naruto saco de su bolsillo una foto en la cual estaba el de más joven y también una muchacha peliazul…la cual había sido su primer y más grande amor…

Mientras tanto a la salida del estadio, Shikamaru pudo ver como el escenario ya había sido montado y como ahora estaban poniendo los amplificadores de sonido.

El pelinegro volteo a ver atrás el camerino en donde estaba Naruto y luego suspiro.

-Ya me habías dicho que visitaste a tu prima… -dijo el caminando a la salida y saliendo a las calles del lugar el cual estaba cubierto con nieve para pedir un taxi -…lo que quise preguntarte es que si fuiste a verla a ella…

* * *

 **(Penhause Hotel)**

-¿Los preparativos para la cena están listos? -Pregunto un hombre peliblanco a las personas encargadas de la servidumbre.

-Si Sr. Otsusuki, todo está listo –dijo un mayordomo.

-Bien, recuerden que todo debe estar en buen estado para cuando llegue la familia de mi novia –dijo el albino caminando por la sala de gran Penhause y acercándose a una de las sirvientas – ¿Natsu donde esta Hinata? –pregunto él.

-La señorita Hyuga está en su habitación ¿quiere que la busque? –pregunto ella.

-Si tráela, dile que en cualquier momento llega su familia –pidió el yendo a la mesa donde estaban poniendo los manteles.

La chica obedeció y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto en donde estaba la muchacha.

* * *

Una televisión estaba mostrando una entrevista….

- _¿Y cómo se describiría a usted mismo Sr. Uzumaki?_ –fue una pregunta hecha por una reportera de la televisión.

- _Bueno, pues me describiría como una persona divertida y carismática…_ -respondió Naruto a la reportera haciendo una pausa y luego hablando -… _pero no podría decir lo mismo si alguien se come mi ramen -._

Ante la respuesta cómica la reportera y el público se empezaron a reír y a aplaudir por lo divertido que podía ser la joven estrella.

A fuera de la televisión una peliazul con la mirada aperlada también dio una pequeña risa al oír la respuesta del rubio.

- _Vaya, vaya Sr. Uzumaki, aparte de ser el cantante más famoso de todos los tiempos, es también usted todo un comediante_ –le dijo la reportera a lo cual Naruto también rio _– ¿tiene usted algún recuerdo de su infancia el cual considere como el mal feliz? -._

Ante la pregunta el rubio se reclino en la silla en el que estaba sentado.

- _Bueno pues, tengo muchos recuerdos, están los de mi infancia cuando jugaba con mis amigos Sasuke y Sakura_ -.

 _-¿El cantante Sasuke Uchiha y la modelo Sakura Haruno?_ –pregunto la reportera.

- _Sí, ellos, son mis mejores amigos con los cuales he compartido buenos momentos_ –aclaro el rubio, pero luego se puso en silencio un poco pensando… -… _aun que sabe algo_ –dijo llamando la atención de la reportera -… _el recuerdo más feliz que tengo, el cual…aun a día de hoy sigo atesorando…es cuando una amiga se me confeso_ … -.

Al momento de revelar eso las caras de asombro de la reportera y de los espectadores no se hicieron de esperar. En especial la peliazul que veía el reportaje la cual se mostró sorprendida y algo ruborizada.

- _Y bien esa fue una parte de la entrevista hecha al cantante Naruto Uzumaki_ –informo una reportera en la televisión – _iremos a una pausa comercial, pero no se vaya, que en unos instantes hablaremos del concierto que el Sr. Uzumaki planea dar hoy 24 de diciembre en la ciudad… -._

-Señorita Hinata –llamo Natsu entrando al cuarto.

-¡Oh Natsu! –Dijo sorprendida la Hyuga levantándose de la cama –me asustaste, no tocaste la puerta -.

-Mis disculpas señorita, su novio, el señor Toneri me mando a decirle que su familia no tarda en llegar, que baje rápido –informo la peliverde.

-Oh, ok, bajo enseguida –dijo ella apagando la televisión, la cual Natsu vio que se trataba de la entrevista hecha a Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Vio la entrevista del joven Naruto? –pregunto la peliverde sobresaltando a la peliazul.

Hinata asintió mientras iba a su espejo y se arreglaba el cabello.

-Sí, me dio curiosidad ver las preguntas que le hacían –dijo como si no fuera nada.

-Señorita Hyuga…no la entiendo –dijo ella de repente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto confundida.

-Que no me explico como usted que tiene sentimientos por el joven Naruto, está junto al Sr. Otsusuki al cual parece no interesarle usted ni en lo más mínimo -.

Hinata quedo en silencio aun con su mirada en el espejo…

…No sabía que responderle a Natsu en ese situación…ya que lo que había dicho era verdad…

* * *

 **(Flash Back)**

-Hoy nos encontraremos en el parque –dijo Hinata por su celular.

-¿Segura? ¿Tus padres no estarán preocupados porque saldrás tan tarde? –pregunto un joven Naruto desde la otra línea.

-No te preocupes, ya les dije que saldría a verme contigo querido "amigo" –le dijo juguetonamente.

-Eres mala…pensé que le íbamos a contar a tus padres acerca de lo nuestro hoy –dijo Naruto desilusionado.

-Amor tranquilo, mañana en Navidad lo haremos, es la fecha perfecta –le aseguro.

-Bueno tienes razón, esa fecha es buena para decirles –aclaro él.

-Bueno Naruto, voy a salir ahora, voy a ir a ver a Sakura -.

-Ok, cuídate mucho, y nos vemos de noche –dijo el.

-Claro que sí, un beso muy grande –le dijo Hinata dándole un beso al teléfono.

-Igualmente Hina, hasta luego –se despidió colgando.

Hinata miro su teléfono y suspiro de felicidad, en esa noche ella y Naruto iban a encontrarse para ir en paseo por el parque y las atracciones de Navidad.

Era normal para ella poder estar tan emocionada.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre de la casa, lo cual era raro para Hinata sus padres y su hermana menor salieron hace un rato al centro comercial y dijeron que no volvería hasta después de unas horas.

La chica no le dio importancia y entonces bajo hacia la puerta principal para abrirla…

…pero al hacerlo se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver…

-Hola pequeña Hinata –saludo un chico albino mientras entraba a la casa.

-Oye, Toneri, no te di permiso de entrar –dijo la peliazul mirándolo mal.

-No importa, al fin y al cabo… -.

-Al fin y al cabo nada, ya te había dicho que no quiero nada contigo –le dijo abriéndole la puerta –vete -.

-No seas mala, ¿por qué te comportas así? –pregunto el.

-Porque tu eres de lo peor, ya te lo dije más de cien veces que… -.

-Que no me aceptas por estar enamorada por tu amiguito el cantante fracasado ¿no? –Pregunto para luego ser visto con enojo por Hinata –no puedo creer que andes con ese fracasado -.

-Y yo no puedo creer lo idiota que puedes ser, ya te había dicho que NO, ahora ve…-estaba diciendo cuando Toneri se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-Ya me estoy cansando de tu jueguito de niña tonta Hinata, escúchame ahora –le dijo viéndola con enojo –mi Madre es la principal inversionista de la empresa de tu Padre, y yo voy a decirle en este momento que deje de ayudar a su empresa –le dijo haciendo que la peliazul se sorprendiera.

-¿Que dices? Solo porque tú lo digas… -.

-Mi madre siempre me complace en todo lo que le pido… ¿crees que no lo ara ahora? –amenazo.

Hinata se exalto, su padre se desmoronaría si la empresa de la Madre de Toneri deja de ayudarlos, eso significaría un golpe duro a su familia.

La peliazul entonces le suplico.

-Por favor no lo hagas, si haces eso mi papa… -.

-No quiero excusas, quiero que hagas exactamente lo que yo quiero… -dijo mirándola perversamente.

Hinata trago en seco y sin tener otra opción acepto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto ella.

Toneri sonrió al verla aceptar…

-Si quieres que tu padre no vaya a la quiebra…termina con ese cantante bueno para nada y conviértete en mi novia… -.

Hinata quedo fría…No podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo…

-Y-Yo… -.

-Si no lo haces –advirtió saliendo por la puerta -…voy a arruinar a tu familia –finalizo saliendo del lugar.

Hinata en ese momento cayo de rodillas al piso mientras agachaba la cabeza y sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas…

 **(Horas más tarde)**

 **25 De Diciembre, 00:03 PM.**

-Lo siento, lo siento –repetía Hinata mientras corría por las calles.

Hace un momento había hecho algo que le había dolido en lo profundo del alma…

Haber terminado con Naruto…

La chica se detuvo en un árbol decorado de Navidad y entonces se arrodillo en el…y empezó a sollozar por lo que había hecho.

Recordó como hace un momento cuando le mintió que estaba enamorada de alguien más…Naruto la miro con tristeza…pero a la vez pudo notar como en sus ojos se veían decepción…decepción de ella…

* * *

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

-Señorita Hyuga -.

Hinata volvió a la realidad al ser llamada por Natsu.

-¿Está bien? –pregunto ella preocupada.

Hinata no se dio cuenta…pero estaba llorando…

-Eh…y-yo… -la peliazul no aguanto más y entonces empezó a sollozar mientras se tapaba la cara…

Natsu se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo el cual Hinata acepto aferrándose a la sirvienta.

-Y-yo… -dijo ella dejando de llorar y limpiándose los ojos –yo lo arruine todo… -dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas y dando una pequeña sonrisa -…y tengo que vivir con eso…-.

Natsu la volvió a abrazar, y Hinata ya más tranquila hundió su cabeza en su hombro.

-Naruto…no te culpo si no me llegas a perdonar…pero…me gustaría con todo mi corazón que lo hicieras –pensó.

* * *

 **(Estadio de Konoha)**

Naruto estaba bebiendo licor en un vaso con hielo.

El mismo se consideraba alguien débil al alcohol…pero ahora no le importaba…

De pronto el teléfono celular de Naruto empezó a sonar y el rubio lo cogió para contestarlo.

-¿Si hola? –saludo el.

-¿Que hay perdedor? –saludaron del otro lado.

Naruto al reconocer de quien era esa voz dio una ligera sonrisa.

-Sasuke… -saludo el -… ¿qué tal Europa? Imagino que haya también está nevando ¿verdad? -.

-Imaginas bien, el clima está completamente frio, Sakura fue a traer más abrigos por que no aguantaba el frio –dijo el.

-¿Y por qué mejor no le das calor corporal? –le dijo acompañado de una risa.

-Idiota, no digas eso -.

-¿Por qué no? Pensé que estaban saliendo -.

-Salir no significa que quiera tener "eso" con ella, por quien me tomas –pregunto.

-Por un rompe corazones que rechazo a mi prima –dijo Naruto.

La línea quedo en silencio luego de lo dicho por el.

-Tú ya sabias que a Karin la consideraba solo una amiga, además…-.

-Lo hiciste por qué quieres a Sakura, eso ya lo sé –dijo Naruto –pero bueno, tranquilo, Karin no te guarda resentimiento alguno -.

-Eso ya lo sé…por cierto vi esa entrevista –aviso Sasuke –enserio estas en Konoha -.

-Si enserio, ha pasado mucho, pero estoy aquí, y voy a dar un concierto inolvidable –informo mientras se servía más alcohol.

-Tengo mis dudas, pero de seguro te las arreglaras –dijo el azabache para luego hacer una pausa –Sakura llego, ¿quieres hablar con ella? -.

-mmm…pon el alta voz –dijo Naruto.

Mientras tanto.

Sakura Haruno entro cargando dos abrigos de piel grandes y dejándolas en los muebles.

-Espero que con esto el frio no sea mayor –dijo la peli rosa caminado al cuarto donde estaba Sasuke cuando escucho la voz de Naruto –lo habrá llamado, genial, quiero desearle una feliz navi...-

-Y cómo te decía Sasuke, si quieres pedirle matrimonio a Sakura solamente se sinceró con ella –dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Sakura y sobre todo a Sasuke.

-¿Espera que…? –pregunto el azabache.

-Me alegra saber que la quieres mucho, así que cuídala, recuerda que la considero una hermana menor –expreso Naruto.

-Un minuto, de que demo… -iba a preguntar cuando vio a Sakura en la habitación sumamente sonrojada.

-¿Ca-ca-casarnos? –pregunto ella sonrojada.

-¡Ah! ¡Sakura espera! ¡Esto…! –.

-Oh, Sakura, hola querida amiga, justo en este momento tengo que colgar, pero déjame desearte a ti y a Sasuke una muy buena feliz navidad, que la pasen bien juntos tortolitos –colgó el rubio el teléfono.

-¡Oye espe…! –Sasuke no pudo decir nada ya que Naruto le había colgado

En Konoha.

-Jajaja, esa si fue buena –dijo terminándose el vaso de alcohol y viendo la hora, el reloj marcaba las 19:45 PM -…Mejor me preparo para la función –dijo dejando el vaso en la mesa y dejando caer la foto que llevaba, el rubio la recogió y la miro por un segundo para luego suspirar y guardar la foto en sus bolsillos.

* * *

-Hermana me alegra volver a verte –dijo una pequeña castaña abrazando a Hinata.

-Lo mismo digo Hanabi, has crecido mucho –alego la peliazul mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Hinata se separó de Hanabi y fue a abrazar a sus padres, Hiashi y Hana Hyuga los cuales llegaron hace unos momentos.

-Papa, Mama, me alegra verlos -.

-A nosotros también hija, lamentamos no haber podido venir anteriormente –dijo su madre disculpándose.

-No, está bien, seguro que han tenido trabajo por la empresa ¿verdad papa? –dijo mirando a su padre.

-Si un trabajo muy largo y arduo, pero eso fue para bien –respondió el hombre.

-¿Para bien? –pregunto Hinata mientras acariciaba el pelo de Hanabi.

-Sí, la empresa está en un balance normal y todo ya está siguiendo su rumbo como debería ser –explico su papa.

-¿De verdad? La empresa ya está en onces en buenas y óptimas condiciones –dijo Hinata sin poder creerlo.

-Así es, por eso mismo el otro día termine el contrato de inversión que tenía con Kaguya Otsusuki… -informo…

Hinata no se había dado cuenta…pero su padre acababa de decir que…

-Papa… ¿ya no tienes ningún contrato con la Sra. Otsusuki? –pregunto sin haber oído bien.

-Sí, tu padre vio que ya no era necesario las inversiones de Kaguya y por eso mismo lo terminaron –explico su mama.

-Mi papa logro hacerlo, yo sabía que él lo haría…-dijo Hanabi.

Hinata lo vio…vio como su padre había logrado acabar con los problemas que el tenia…pero…además eso significaba que…ella…

-Buenas noches Sr. Y Sra. Hyuga –saludo Toneri apareciendo en la entrada –Hola a ti también Hanabi -.

Los integrantes de la familia lo saludaron amenamente…mientras Hinata aun pensaba…

-Oh, vaya, no veo su equipaje por aquí… -señalo el albino.

-Sí, acerca de eso Toneri, solo vinimos de paso, nos hospedaremos en un hotel cercano –aviso Hiashi para sorpresa del albino.

-Es que no nos gustaría incomodarlos a ustedes dos –dijo Hana.

-Pero no es ninguna molestia, pudieron haber avisado –dijo el albino caminando –pero bueno, al menos disfrutaremos una deliciosa cena navideña, por favor síganme –pidió el Otsusuki caminando por el lugar.

La familia los siguió…menos Hinata...la cual estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos…

-Naruto… -susurro la peliazul.

De pronto un celular sonó, fue el de Toneri.

-Oh, discúlpenme un momento por favor –dijo Toneri saliendo de la mesa y adentrándose a una habitación.

Hinata vio como el albino parecía estar nervioso, lo cual era raro….

Ella entonces se encamino de camino al comedor para acompañar a su familia…cuando al pasar por la habitación en la que se había metido Toneri…lo escucho hablar…

-Ya te dije que hoy no puedo, estoy con los padres de Hinata… -Hinata se extrañó, ¿quién era? -…no aun no lo hemos hecho… ¿crees que a mí no me da rabia?...que no quiera hacer el amor conmigo me estresa…por eso mismo te utilizo a ti para que me des placer… -.

Hinata se sorprendió hasta más no poder…Toneri tenía una amante y estaba hablando con ella ahora…

En ese momento le dio rabia…no por saber que tenía a otra, por ella él podía irse con cualquiera que se le dé la gana…pero en ese momento tuvo rabia por el hecho de que él, por su culpa…ella haya hecho todo lo que hizo…

-Escucha ahora mismo te dije que no, así que mejor… -Toneri sintió que la puerta fue abierta y al voltear a ver quién era… -Hinata… -.

-Adelante, sigue ablando con ella, a mí no me importa –respondió ella saliendo, pero fue detenida por Toneri.

-Luego te llamo –dijo colgando el teléfono –Ahora escúchame, más te vale callar porque… -

-¿Por qué? Me vas a volver a amenazar, o tal vez me golpees como lo has hecho ya muchas veces –le dijo completamente enojada.

Natsu quien estaba escondida oyendo la conversación, se asomó y vio como Hinata estaba mirando con gran enojo a Toneri, y no era para más, ya que ella podía confirmar acerca de los golpes que Toneri le había dado a la peliazul cuando estaba enojado.

-No me tientes, en este momento tu familia esta aquí, y si haces cualquier tonta cosa, yo… -iba a amenazar.

-Pues hazlo, haber atrévete, si no lo sabias, la empresa de papa ya se recuperó por completo y ahora no depende de tu madre, ¡por que el ya termino ese contrato! –le lanzó a la cara.

Hinata se dispuso salir de la habitación pero Toneri la detuvo.

-¿Sabes algo? Ya me tienes cansado –le dijo apretando sus muñecas.

-M-me lastimas, suéltame –dijo Hinata tratando se zafarse.

Natsu al observar eso salió de la escena.

-No te voy a soltar, dime que harás sin mí, ¿correr a los brazos de tu amigo el cantante? Pues eso no sucederá por que el no querrá estar con la persona que lo decepciono y rompió su corazón –dijo él.

Hinata se quedó paralizada ante sus palabras sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse por sus palabras…

-No me importa que tus padres estén aquí, te voy a dar una lección que…-.

-¡Toneri suelta a mi hija! –grito Hiashi llegando al lugar seguido por Natsu.

-Dios que es lo que pasa –pregunto Hana preocupada.

-Pasa, que su hija es una estúpida señores… -respondió el albino soltándola.

-No te permito que hables así de ella Toneri –dijo Hiashi tomando a Hinata y poniéndola atrás suyo –por esta razón fue que termine el contrato que tenía con tu madre, porque sabía que tratabas mal a Hinata… -.

-Eso es imposible, sin nuestra ayuda usted… -.

-Eso es cosa del pasado, ahora la empresa está en buenas y óptimas condiciones –dijo el hombre para luego tomarlo del cuello.

Hiashi espera no hagas nada malo –dijo Hana viendo lo que su marido hacía.

-No creas que te salvaras, te voy a meter a la cárcel por agresión muchacho, tu… -.

-Papa… -llamo Hinata quien está siendo sostenida por Natsu y Hanabi -…no vale la pena, déjalo… -.

-Hija… -.

-Solo…vámonos…por favor –dijo Hinata mientras trataba de no volver a llorar.

Hiashi miro como su hija se veía mal y entonces soltó a Toneri dejándolo ahí.

-Esta bien hija, vámonos –dijo el hombre.

La familia salió del penhause dejando a Toneri atrás…

* * *

 **(Estadio de Konoha)**

 **19:59**

-Estas a un minuto de empezar, ¿estás listo? –pregunto Shikamaru a Naruto.

Naruto estaba viendo por atrás del escenario que había venido mucha gente a verlo, bueno era lógico, las entradas se agotaron en tan solo dos días.

-Sí, eso creo –dijo el mientras respiraba y exhalaba.

De pronto en su hombro una mano fue colocada y el rubio al voltear a ver quién era sonrió.

-Pareces preocupado –dijo una chica pelirroja que usaba lentes.

-Karin, me alegra que vinieras –dijo el chico dándole un abrazo.

-Claro que vine, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de ver a mi primo en vivo –dijo ella para después mirarlo – ¿estas nervioso? -.

Naruto respondió.

-Sí, eso creo –dijo el –pero al subir al escenario estaré bien –.

-Está bien, da un buen espectáculo primo –dijo ella alzando su pulgar.

Naruto sonrió y asintió.

-Hora de entrar Naruto –aviso Shikamaru al rubio.

Naruto se despidió de su prima y se preparó para entrar al escenario.

* * *

 **(Hotel de la ciudad)**

-Hija, debiste decirnos lo que pasaba –dijo Hana viéndose preocupada por lo que Hinata le acababa de contar.

-No podía…si lo hacía…el arruinaría la empresa y papa… -decía Hinata entre lágrimas.

-Hija, tu felicidad está por encima de todo, debiste decirnos lo que aconteció –dijo Hiashi viendo a su hija –si no fuera por Natsu ese tipo te hubiera hecho algo -.

-Si tan solo le hubiera avisado a la Sra Hana o al Sr. Hiashi antes…yo lo siento –dijo Natsu triste.

-Tranquila Natsu, no tienes por qué culparte, la única culpable soy yo –dijo Hinata limpiándose los ojos -…fui una tonta… -.

-Hermana ya no te atormentes, por favor no me gusta verte así –pidió Hanabi mientras la abrazaba.

Hinata entonces se aferró a ella aceptando su abrazo mientras trataba de controlarse.

-Y-yo…quiero…olvidar todo… -.

La televisión que estaba encendida en ese momento empezó con una transmisión.

 _-Y estamos aquí en el estadio de Konoha para la transmisión en vivo del concierto que va a dar el cantante Naruto Uzumaki –_ informo el reportero lo cual llamo la atención de la familia Hyuga.

-Hermana… -decía Hanabi y al ver como Hinata veía atentamente la pantalla…

-¡Ahhhhhh! –grito el público al ver como las luces del escenario estaban encendiéndose.

- _Vaya, vaya parece ser que todos aquí están ansiosos ¿verdad?_ –Pregunto uno de los presentadores para recibir el sí de todos – _pues entonces no los hacemos esperar más, con ustedes: ¡Naruto Uzumaki! -._

* * *

 **(Estadio)**

-Ok, tu puedes, ya lo has hecho antes Naruto, concéntrate…y has lo que has venido hacer hoy –se dijo mentalmente Naruto mientras caminaba al escenario.

-…Pues entonces no los hacemos esperar más, con ustedes: ¡Naruto Uzumaki! -.

-¡Ahhhh! –la gente empezó a gritar de la emoción.

Y de pronto…Naruto salió al escenario con una sonrisa en su cara mientras saludaba al público.

-¡¿Cómo están todos?! –pregunto por el micrófono a lo que todos le respondieron positivamente con un grito – ¡me alegro mucho amigos! ¡¿Ahora que les parece si empezamos con esto de una vez?! -.

El público grito con euforia cosa que hizo sonreír a Naruto…

-Bien… ¡entonces empecemos! –.

* * *

 **(Horas más tarde, 23:25)**

Hinata se había quedado en la sala del departamento despierta viendo el concierto que Naruto había dado, el rubio había cantado muchas canciones durante las últimas horas además de que invito a varios fans al escenario para cantar con ellos y tomarse fotos…

Hinata suspiro tristemente…ella deseaba con todo su corazón estar ahí con el…pero no tenía el valor para acercarse por miedo a que el la odiara…

Entonces en la televisión Naruto comenzó a hablar mientras caminaba en el escenario.

- _Y bueno gente…antes de irme me gustaría cantar una última canción más…_ -.

Hinata vio eso curiosa, el habia dicho hace un momento que el concierto habia terminado.

-Esta canción de aquí…la compuse pensando en una persona muy especial…-

Hinata se sorprendió y miro a la pantalla en ese momento.

* * *

 **(Estadio)**

-Esa persona…es mi primer y único amor… -dijo Naruto haciendo que los del público se sintieran nostálgicos al oírlo decir eso… -…a la cual…le dedico esto…dándole los mejores deseos del mundo… -.

Entonces empezó a sonar una melodía armoniosa mientras el público veía atentamente.

-…Esta…es otra navidad sin ti… -.

Naruto empezó a caminar por el escenario mientras cerraba sus ojos…

 _Otro año ya se ha ido, cuantas cosas han pasado, algo hemos_

 _Aprendido y algo hemos olvidado, pero dentro aqui en mi alma_

 _Nada nada ha cambiado, siempre te tengo conmigo sigo_

 _Tan enamorado_

 _Las lucesitas de mi arbol parece que hablan de ti_

 _Y entre piñatas y sonrisas siento que no estes aqui, en el espejo_

 _Veo mi rostro va acabandose mi piel y en la agonia de este año siento_

 _Que muero con el_

 _Llega navidad, y yo sin ti, en esta soledad,_

 _Recuerdo el día que te perdí,_

 _No sé en donde estés, pero en verdad por tu felicidad,_

 _Hoy brindo en esta navidad,_

Naruto camino unos pasos adelante y entonces mirando a las cámaras recito…

 _Siempre, siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando llegan estos días_

 _Ahora tengo aquí el regalo que tu tanto me pedias_

 _Luego veo aquella foto en la que estoy junto a ti_

El rubio saco la foto suya y la de su amada y la miro tiernamente…

 _Tomándola contra mi pecho digo_

 _Otra, otra navidad sin ti_

Naruto guardo la fotografía mientras llevaba disimuladamente la mano a sus ojos y los limpiaba…

 _Las lucecitas de mi árbol parece que hablan de ti_

 _Y entre piñatas y sonrisas siento que no estés aquí_

 _En el espejo veo mi rostro va acabándose mi piel_

 _Y en la agonía de este año siento que muero con el_

 _Llega navidad, y yo sin ti, en esta soledad,_

 _Recuerdo el día que te perdí,_

 _No sé en donde estés, pero en verdad por tu felicidad,_

 _Hoy brindo en esta navidad,_

 _Llega navidad y yo sin ti en esta soledad_

 _Recuerdo el día que te perdí_

 _No sé en donde estés, pero en verdad por tu felicidad_

 _Hoy brindo en esta navidad_

 _¡Feliz navidad!_

Naruto termino su canción y los aplausos llenaron el estadio entero mientras algunas de sus fans estaban llorando por lo emotiva de la canción.

-Gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por estar aquí conmigo… ¡les deseo una feliz Navidad a todos! –dijo el eufóricamente a lo cual el público aplaudió.

* * *

 **(Hotel)**

Pequeñas gotas caían en el piso de la sala…

Hinata sentía como las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían en el piso…

…Solo que estas lágrimas de aquí además de ser de tristeza…también eran de felicidad…por saber que él también la ha extrañado todo este tiempo…

Hinata miro como el programa se había acabado…

Entonces ella con decisión se levantó del mueble y cogiendo un abrigo del colgante salió del lugar…

* * *

 **(Afueras del estadio)**

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve? –pregunto Shikamaru.

-No, quiero caminar un rato, además no habrá problema-dijo Naruto encapuchado y con gafas de sol puestas –nos vemos mañana Shikamaru, ah, y feliz Navidad –se despidió el caminando.

-Igualmente, Feliz Navidad –se despidió el Nara arrancando su auto.

Naruto camino por las calles de la ciudad mientras veía como estaban adornadas las calles y como la nieve parecía que iba a empezar a caer.

El rubio pasó por la calle principal…y entonces llego a un parque…el mismo parque en el que había ocurrido eso…

El joven cantante no se dio cuenta cuando se acercó al lugar…pero al llegar pudo notar como las decoraciones eran iguales a las de hace 5 años…

-Vaya nostalgia es esta –dijo el rubio con sarcasmo…

El rubio se volteo con intenciones de irse del lugar…pero cuando lo hizo pudo ver a una figura femenina delante de él la cual lo miraba con sorpresa.

El rubio pensó que era una fan que lo había reconocido…pero al ver más de cerca se sorprendió al ver el color de sus ojos…Naruto se quitó la capucha y los lentes sin creer a quien veía…

-…Naruto… -dijo aquella chica con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa…

El joven no podía creerlo, todo debía ser un sueño…

…pero si esto enserio era un sueño lo mejor sería no despertarlo…

No supo cuando ni como, pero él estaba caminando hacia a ella y ella también lo hacía…

-No puede ser –dijo Naruto sin creerlo y mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas… -Hinata… -.

-Naruto –dijo ella llorando para luego aferrarse a él y abrazarlo con mucha fuerza cosa que dejo a Naruto sin hablo -…Lo siento… -.

Naruto de inmediato al sentí la calidez que le daba la rodeo con sus brazos ya s

in poder contener sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento –decía la peliazul mientras sollozaba en su pecho.

-…No hay nada que perdonas Hinata –dijo el rubio llevando su mano a sus mejillas y limpiando sus ojos -…yo jamás podría estar enojado contigo… -dijo el dándole un suave beso en los labios cosa que la chica quedo sorprendida pero también acepto el beso.

La chica al separarse y oír esas palabras no pudo contenerse más y lloro aún más fuerte que antes…

Naruto también lloraba…pero era de felicidad….

Por haber vuelto a ver al amor de su vida…

¿Quién lo diría?

Los deseos en Navidad se hacen realidad…

* * *

 **Hoola amigos ¿que tal están? espero que bien xd.**

 **Como vieron este de aqui es el especial de Navidad de este año.**

 **Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado.**

 **!Ya saben que si les gusto deben dejar su review que es completamente gratis!**

 **Por mi parte me despido. Les deseo una feliz Navidad y un prospero año nuevo amigos mios.**

 **¡Que Dios los bendiga!**

 **!Chao!**

 **(PD: Si no me ven muy activo es debido a mis estudios, pero tranquilos, volveré pronto...)**


End file.
